07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Labrador
Labrador is one of the main characters of the 07-ghost manga and anime series. He serves as a Bishop of the Barsburg Church located in District 7, and his job there is to protect the citizens by removing Verloren's messengers, the Kor. Labrador is seen spending most of his time in the gardens of the Church where he takes care of and converses with the plants there and makes them into herbal remedies. He is also able to manipulate them using his healing Zaiphon, meaning he is able to weaponize them. The manga later reveals that he was originally born in the God House of Krat as Ilyusha, being a descendant of the ghost Profe, and after he died began serving as one of the Seven Ghosts. Labrador is the Ghost known as Profe, the one that is able to see one's future. Appearance Physical appearance LabradorColour.png|Labrador in colour. LabradorCharacterSketch.png|Labrador's character design. Labrador is the smallest of the three main Bishops by almost a head, standing at 5 foot 5, and his build is very boyish, slight and slender. Despite his youthful appearance of a boy in his late teens, an omake reveals that Labrador is older than both Castor and Frau, placing him in his late 20's. Labrador has very pale peachy skin- the palest skin tone of the Bishops. His face is boyish and youthful, rather androgynous in appearance, and is very round with a small nose and mouth with full lips. His eyes are very large with no discernable pupils in the manga, (although Labrador is drawn as having normal eyes in the anime) and with dark eyelashes. They are a dark purple in colour, and are usually not fully opened giving him a sleepy look. Labrador's hair is wavy, cropped neck-length and a pale purple colour, with a fringe that just stops above his eyes with longer bangs at each side of his face. His hair is usually messy. Labrador has been described as beautiful rather than handsome. Clothing In his casual attire, Labrador wears something akin to a black, form-fitting, leather catsuit with large shoulder pads. The catsuit has fur of a lighter shade of black on the neck-guard and sleeve cuffs. He also wears a long corset-type piece with a v-shaped/split tail coat and knee-high gothic-style boots. In his church attire, Labrador appears to wear a dark blue cassock with white trimming on the collar, under a long white outer cassock that hides his arms. The cassock is held together with a loose belt and a large, silver, rectangular brooch emblazoned with the carving of a cross. Labrador wears a plain, white mitre with a cross in the center and a veil that extends from the mitre to fall over his face. In Kapitel 80, Labrador attended the masquerade and wore the appropriate noble clothing. CastorLabradorCasual.png|Labrador is his casual wear. CastorLabradorBishopClothes.png|Labrador in the typical Bishop garb. Personality Labrador is shown to be very kind and gentle, always speaking softly and kindly to those around him- even the enemy. Labrador is very patient, and almost impossible to anger (usually becoming upset instead of angry). He has a love for gardening and holds extensive knowledge about plants, seeds and flowers - an obsession which sometimes leads him to sleep in the flower patches or under trees. He also seems to be incharge of taking care of the plantaions in Basburg church. Possibly due to his precognitive visions, Labrador often appears dreary or not fully aware of the events happening around him, often behaving in a sleepy or dazed manner. Despite this, he is quite a capable fighter - being able to defend himself when attacked. He is very sympathetic (as shown when he expressed sympathy for Verloren's desire to find his love) and can be seen as a pacifist, as he is very rarely seen in combat - objecting to killing even if his opponent poses a serious threat to his life. However this quality makes him susceptible to being taken advantage of. Labrador also has a mischievous side, often insulting Frau's intelligence. Abilities and Attributes Due to his experience with plants, Labrador shows a talent for making them into food. Labrador's power as the Ghost Profe is that he is able to look into a person's future. Zaiphon Healing Zaiphon: Labrador says that he is an expert in a healing-based Zaiphon, which means he is able to remove a Kor which leaves the patient fully unharmed. He is able to exorcise a Kor in a manner that simply binds and exorcises as opposed to destroying them. Labrador is also able to heal the injuries he has sustained whilst in battle or the injures of his allies with high proficiency, extending as far as to healing Castor's detached arm (not regenerating it though). Ghost Power 'Prophecy' Labrador's Ghost power is that of a prophet, allowing him to see into future events and making proclamations on it. He had spoke of future events in Teito's life, made weather forecasts, and had seemed to see into what would Frau and Teito need during their travel to Seele (seeing as to how Frau always managed to have something in his hands and saying that it's from Labrador). Another proof of Labrador's foretelling is when he was battling Ayanami. He foretold that what Ayanami desired the most (probably Eve) cannot be held in his hands again. In truth, the Krat family (Labrador included) also possessed the ability of a prophet. Plant manipulation He also manipulates the plants in the Church gardens. He is able to control these plants, use them as vines to entangle opponents (or possibly choking them, although he has never been seen doing this). He also makes good use of plants to discharge certain effects such as putting people to sleep or eating away dark powers. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Bishops Category:Ghost Category:Male Category:Main characters Category:Church members Category:Characters Category:Bishops Category:Ghost Category:Male Category:Main characters Category:Church members Category:Protagonists